


The Special Shed

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Crazy Castiel, Creepy Dean, Gore, M/M, Murder Husbands, Omega Castiel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: It's their anniversary and a good Alpha always gives his Omega a gift to play with.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Dark Fic





	The Special Shed

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Kamicom for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://kamicom.tumblr.com/

  


  
  
“Babe! I got something for you!” The Alpha’s voice rumbled throughout the wood cabin they called home. The cold of the Autumn air followed Dean into the living room as he closed the front door.  
  
Castiel came from their bedroom, smiling as he saw his husband’s rosy cheeks from the chilly air outside. He wrapped his arms around his Alpha and let the taller man lick into his mouth, claiming his mouth. The Omega moaned as one of Dean’s large hands traveled down to grope his behind firmly.  
  
“Missed you” Castiel murmured as he bit his Alpha’s bottom lip.  
  
Dean growled playfully at him and nipped at his neck and licked over the mating mark hungrily. Castiel mewled in his grasp. “Got you something” The Alpha whispered against his Omega’s kiss swollen lips.  
  
“Yeah?” Castiel gave his husband a cheeky smile, knowing whatever the ‘something’ was, it was about to make him extremely happy. His Alpha was always good about getting him the best gifts, especially on their anniversary. That meant they could and would enjoy the surprise together, which was what already had the Omega excited.  
  
“Mmhm. Come on gorgeous, put your coat on, the surprise is in our special shed” Dean voiced, humming happily between stealing soft kisses from his lover’s plush pink lips that smiled at him.  
  
Castiel kissed Dean a few more times before grabbing his coat and lacing his fingers with Dean’s as the Alpha pulled him out of the house. The short walk through the sparse shrubs and trees gave way to brown, red and yellow leaves that covered the grounds. The small lake shined in the late afternoon sun. The special shed was once a boat shed Dean had renovated to house their specific and intricate hobby they happily shared. It was half over the lake.  
  
When Dean had found this place several years ago, one hundred acres of thick forest with their own lake and drawbridge ten minutes from the house was a complete dream home for them.  
  
Complete seclusion and privacy.  
  
They reached the shed and stepped inside, quickly hanging up their coats. Castiel turned to his husband with bright and shining sky blue eyes. “Should I be fully dressed or did you test it already?”  
  
Dean caressed his Omega’s pretty face before kissing him deeply. The smell of his Omega excited him. The taste of him made his wolf growl in shear lost at his mate. “I tested first, wanted to make sure you could play safely and naked so I can have you during” The Alpha tone in Dean’s husky and hungry voice made Castiel tremble in his arms.  
  
“Alpha” Castiel mewled needy and panting as Dean’s hands found themselves groping his ass. He could feel his slick easing from his hole.  
  
“Go. I wanna see my angel have fun” Dean mused as Castiel hurried to remove all of his clothes and rain boots. Dean followed suit, hungry fern green eyes watching his Omega’s lean form be revealed to him. He bounced into the ‘hosting’ room where his gift awaited him.  
  
Castiel gasped happily as he saw his surprise laying in the stainless steel examination/dissection table. The tall nude man that was strapped down expertly by Dean made Castiel smile. From the fear soaked scent of him, the man was an Alpha. Castiel walked around the table, eyeing every inch of the gift before him. Middle aged man, clean occupation by the lack of scars and callouses on the man. No ring, no mating bite. The only mark on the man’s light skin was where Dean had drawn his blood to test.  
  
When his Alpha walked into the room, joining him, nude and powerful in his stance, Castiel bit his lower lip. His mate, his husband, loved him beyond words and gifts like this, moments like this where they could share this dark and twist rage together made him want to get on all fours and present to his Alpha like the good obedient Omega he was.  
  
Dean smiled at him knowingly. Sharp canines glistening, promising pain in the best way. However, Castiel knew it was time yet. His Alpha loved to watch him play first.  
  
“What did he do?” The Omega asked as he looked over the sharp tools his husband had set out at the foot of the table that man laid on.  
  
“Pedophile. Preferred barely presented male Omegas” Dean informed him as he took his stance and leaned against the smooth plastic covered wall.  
  
Castiel turned his wide and innocent sky blue eyes to his husband before looking down into the restrained Alpha’s fear filled his pale face. The Omega could see his reflection in the man’s wide walnut colored eyes.  
  
“Well then, I’ll have to make sure that this is extra painful for you won’t I?” Castiel smiled as he showed the now trembling man the small surgical saw. When he turned it on, the man tried to scream and plead threw the leather gag. “Oh you can try to scream. However no one will hear you. But I do enjoy it, so feel free” Castiel informed the man as he brought the saw towards the man’s stomach.  
  
“Omega!” Castiel jolted at his husband’s stern warning and looked up to find Dean walking towards him. “You forgot this sweetheart” Dean’s voice was back to silk and husk as he slipped on clear protective goggles over Castiel’s eyes.  
  
“Oh, thank you Alpha” Castiel gave his husband a bring cheeky smile and purred when Dean kissed his forehand before he moved away and back to his watching post.  
  
“Apologies pedophile. Where was I? Oh yes!” Castiel lowered the saw and started to tear through the soft skin of the man’s acromial end of his left clavicle.The shrilling cries from the man trying to jerk on the table was completely ignored as Castiel concentrated on the incisions and did the same to the right clavicle. The Omega made sure to extend in a curve above the nipples on each side to meet at the sternum. Blood splattered everywhere. Castiel was deeply concentrated as he carved up the perverted man to his liking, not caring in the least when the man stopped moving and his body only gave nerved jerks. The Omega continued from this point incision extends downward in the mid-line to the pubic symphysis following the course straight down.  
  
Castiel was covered in blood. He was enjoying dissecting the trash on his table to make him pay, and was very please the man was indeed still alive. Watching Castiel with wide shocked and catatonic eyes when Dean came up behind him.  
  
The Alpha ran his nose over the blood splattered neck of his mate. “ I can smell your heat kicking into gear sweetheart” Dean murmured against his love’s heated skin. “Do you want to continue playing with your toy?” The Alpha asked as his fingers traveled down between Castiel’s already slick soaked wet cheeks and teased his pulsing hole. Castiel gasped and pushed back against Dean’s fingers. “Or do you wanna be a good little Omega and get fucked by your Alpha?”  
  
Castiel whined and turned away from the dying man. He retrieved a machete from the table filled with tools and looked up at his Alpha. Dean loved his angel like this. Sky blue eyes turned dark cobalt wild blue. Dean smiled and gave him in a deep and bruising kiss as he placed his hand over Castiel’s that held the staff of the machete. Together in one swift move, they severed the dying man’s head. The head fell into the awaiting mulch bag below as the loud clank of the machete falling to the floor sounded.  
  
Dean lifted his Omega who wrapped his legs around his waist and his pushed himself into his husband’s tight wet heat. Castiel cried out as Dean slammed him against the wall and fucked into him hard and fast.  
  
“Happy anniversary”  
  
  
**End**


End file.
